Back on the Beat
by WorldOfMyImagination
Summary: Millie returns to work after her kidnapping ordeal. Is she really ready to be back? With the support of her friends, she endures more than she ever imagined on her first day back. The main characters are Millie Brown, Mel Ryder and Sally Armstrong, however they are not on the list.


**_Smash and Grab_** **was on the Watch channel over the last couple of days and I have seen it so many times, it might possibly be my favourite storyline and set of episodes. Anyway, Millie's a bit of a hero in that one and after the episode that's never acknowledged again, so here is her first day back. We'll say a week later.  
This will be in four parts because I want it to be like a proper episode. :)**

 ***** ** _The Bill_** **theme tune***

She walked up to the station doors and paused for a moment before entering reception and taking a turn down the corridor and into the changing rooms.

"Well well PC Brown. Quite the hero I hear!" Mel greeted her with a smile. "It's good to have you back." She added.

"Thank you." Millie replied quietly, forcing a smile.

"How are you doing?" Asked Sally.

"Alright, you know, I'm getting there. I hear Jade made a full recovery."

"Yes she did, all thanks to you." She confirmed. Millie opened her mouth to protest.

"We'd best get to briefing before we end up late." Mel interrupted.

"Right, you go on ahead and I'll change." The others nodded in agreement and left the room. Millie set down her bag on the bench and proceeded to open her locker.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Sally asked, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, she seemed…you know…a bit edgy. But then what can we expect? She was kidnapped at gunpoint for goodness' sake!"

"What I really mean is do you think she should be back?"

"I suppose the longer you leave it after something like that the harder it is."

"Hmm." Sally replied, still unsure. The two of them took their seats in briefing and were sure to save one for their friend, who appeared not long after they had arrived.

"Right then everyone, listening please." Smithy ordered. The relief instantly fell to silence, except for a couple of voices. "Roger, Tony?"

"Sarge?" They answered in unison.

"Shut up." He ordered, much to the amusement of the others. "Before we begin, I just want to say a big welcome back and well done to PC Millie Brown."

"Hear, hear!" Ben echoed, which was followed by a ripple of applause.

"We are all very proud of you Millie, well done." She gave him a nod of thanks and Smithy continued to read out the pairings for the day. "Right, Sally and Tony, you are in the area car today, Mel and Millie, foot patrol please, Ben and Roger in the IRV." There was a momentary pause. "Well, what are you waiting for? We've got a job to do so hop it!" On cue, the relief got up and dispersed to their assigned positions.

* * *

"So have I missed much whilst I was away?" Millie questioned.

"Not really." Mel replied. "Smithy almost fell for a glamorous mugging victim who turned out to be selling _inappropriate_ images, Tony single-handedly took down a drugs gang – well, almost – and Ben and Sally ended up in a rubbish bin."

"What?" Millie laughed.

"That's a very long story. Basically, they were looking for some stolen goods that had been dumped at a rubbish tip, Ben leant into a skip too far and fell in, Sally tried to pull him out but ended up on top of him. They stank when they got back to the nick." They were both in stitches of laughter at the end of Mel's tale and took a while to compose themselves.

"I bet they did! That's the best thing I've heard in a while." Millie admitted.

"What's been happening your end?" Mel asked, changing the conversation.

"Not much. I met with my sister at weekend. She came down from York for a couple of days because she didn't have any lectures. Apart from that…anyway, it's good to be back, if I have to stare at my walls for so long ever again I will go insane." She explained, in a slightly melodramatic manner.

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard not one hundred metres away from where the two were walking. Instantly, crowds of people were rushing in every direction, screaming and shouting

 ** _*End of Part 1_** **music***

 **I hope you enjoyed it chaps! More to come soon (sooner if I get reviews ;D).**


End file.
